Sabrina the Teenage Witch-My Season 4 Rewrite
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Takes place after Sabrina Goes to Rome. Sabrina is dealing with the end of high school and is taking some time off before going to college. Just when she thinks she's going to have an easy summer, the Witch's Council steps in and changes everything. But could this change actually be a good thing? A new friend comes back into her life and turns it upside down! R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own the chars in Sabrina you recognize. They belong to Melissa's mother, Paula. anyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

A/N: I rewrote Season 4 since I thought Gwen would have made an awesome witch student for Sabrina. Also, in my Sabrina stories, she has a little sister named Sophie.

"Sabrina, the Quiz Master"

"Oh please! Pleeeaaase!" Salem begged, tears streaming down his face. He had been trying his best to get one of Sabrina's aunts to agree to his plan for a week and so far it wasn't working.

"No and I don't wanna hear another word about it," Zelda said with finality.

"But I'll be extra careful," Salem bargained.

"Like you were with the snowboard?" A little girl with light brown hair and brown eyes remarked from her place at the table.

"I don't need your help," Salem retorted.

"Says the cat that was willing to buy me the next Princess Jasmine Adventure video for the next year if I gave you half of my allowance to pay for the thing," she smirked.

"Sophie, please tell me you didn't give Salem any money," Zelda looked directly at her youngest niece.

"I'm eight, I wasn't born yesterday," Sophie replied.

"That's a good point," Zelda patted her shoulder. "Are you done with your cereal, sweetie? You're gonna be late for school. Come to think of it, so is your sister if she doesn't get down here soon."

"Yup," Sophie replied. She got up and put her bowl in the sink.

"Thank you," Zelda smiled at her.

Sophie nodded before leaving the room. She had a little more restraint with her magic than her older sister. That didn't mean she didn't have fun with it, but she knew when not to use it. Reaching the top of the stairs, she ran into the room she shared with Sabrina and bounced onto her bed.

"Hey!" she greeted her older sister.

"Not that one," Sabrina mumbled. "Why can't I ever find anything in this book?" She glanced up a minute later and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. "Sorry, Soph, what did you say?"  
Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing important."

Sabrina was about to say something when Aunt Zelda's voice floated up the stairs.

"Sabrina! You're gonna be late! Sophie, don't forget your reading book!"

Sophie sighed heavily.

Sabrina frowned sympathetically and joined her little sister.

"It'll get easier, Soph. I'll read with you tonight if you want," she offered. Reaching out, she ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Really?' she glanced up at her older sister.

"Really. I promise, you'll get better."

"What if Kyle makes fun of me again," she asked, gazing at the floor.

"Tell Miss Johnson."  
"What if that doesn't work?"

Sabrina smiled, knowing her next words would make Sophie crack her teeth. She hated seeing her suffer. Sophie was usually a cheerful kid, but any mention of her reading problem brought her down in an instant. It was hard enough being a witch in a classroom of mortals. But at least she didn't have to worry about anyone finding out that secret. Having dyslexia was another story altogether. More than anything, Sabrina wished she could fix her sister's problem with a point of her finger. But she knew it wouldn't help Sophie in the long run. "I give you permission to turn him into a frog with really big warts!" With that, Sabrina reached out and tickled Sophie's ribs. The giggles that followed made her heart soar.

"Girls!" Zelda's voice broke the sisterly moment.

"We better get downstairs," Sabrina pulled Sophie in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. Pulling away, Sophie got off the bed and lead the way downstairs.

When the two sisters reached the kitchen, Aunt Zelda handed Sabrina a bagel with cream cheese and a carton of apple juice.

"Sabrina, just the witch I wanted to see," Salem started.

'not now, Salem, we're late," Sabrina informed him. With that, she gave Sophie one more hug before dashing for the door. Just as she made it, the sound of thunder was heard right before a familiar figure appeared next to her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but can you make it quick? I'm late."

The Quizmaster grinned at his former student.

"You're in luck. I have a seven-thirty training session. I'm here to tell you you're going to be getting your first witch student this afternoon."

This stopped Sabrina in her tracks. Turning to face her former teacher, she did a double take.

"Excuse me? The witch's council wants me to train another witch? I barely passed your tests! Aren't they afraid I'll completely screw up?"  
The Quizmaster smirked.

"Mistakes are all a part of learning. Besides, I know you can do it. She'll be arriving after school."

"great!" Sabrina threw her hands up in the air. "Like I don't have enough to worry about. I have my senior year, not to mention helping Sophie with her stuff. How am I gonna fit witch training into my schedule?"  
"You don't have to help me if you're too busy," Sophie said softly.

"No, Soph, I didn't mean it like that," Sabrina turned to face her little sister. She was about to kneel down to her level when the little girl turned and left as her car pool honked outside. Sabrina swore she saw a few tears in her eyes. "Sophie, wait!" But it was too late. Heaving another sigh, the teenage witch whirled on the Quizmaster. "Now look what you did!"

"Sophie will be okay. You two'll work it out. I gotta go now." With that, he was gone.

Just then, Aunt Hilda joined her.

"Hey, Sabrina. Did you hear you'll be getting a witch student today?"  
"Would everyone please stop mentioning it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Wow, tell the world how you really feel," Hilda frowned. "I thought you would be excited about it."  
"I was until I sent Sophie to school crying."

"Uh-oh. What happened?" Hilda grew concerned.

"I don't have time to explain. We'll be fine. I can't believe the witch's council put this on me now. I'm no good at teaching. And I don't even know this other witch." She was about to say more when her own ride honked. "I gotta go." With that, she was gone.  
"That's the best part!" Hilda called after her niece. "You do know her!" But Sabrina was already out the door. Shaking her head, Hilda returned to the kitchen.  
"Did you talk to Sabrina?" Zelda asked as she made an egg white kiesh.

"I tried, but she left before I could tell her the good news."  
"She'll find out soon enough," Zelda smiled. "Maybe it'll make her happy."

"I hope so," Hilda sighed.  
"Hilda," Salem started, "I have a proposition for you."  
"Salem…" Zelda warned.

Salem tried to look innocent, but Zelda didn't buy it for a second.

*****

Sabrina put her algebra book into her locker and pulled out her history textbook. Closing the locker door, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand land on her right shoulder.

"Wow, easy Sab, it's just me," Harvey said.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," Sabrina revealed. She let him pull her in for a hug before they kissed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Maybe at lunch," she said. "Right now, I have to get to history class before I'm late."

"I'll walk you there. I have Spanish this period."  
"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Sabrina!" a familiar voice called.  
Sabrina glanced in back of her to see Valerie running up to her. The other girl looked flustered.

"Val, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked. She then added, "Explain while we walk to history."  
"My cousin's coming to stay with us for two months!" she practically wailed.

"What's wrong with that?" Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"He used to torture me when we were kids. One time, he chased me around the backyard with a container of fire ants."  
"he really sounds like a terror," Sabrina muttered.

Valerie frowned.

"Sabrina, you're usually more supportive than this," she realized.

"I'm sorry, Val. It's just…I accidentally sent Sophie to school in tears. I've felt guilty about it since she left. We tease each other, but I never intentionally made her cry before. It was a misunderstanding, but I really messed up."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Harvey comforted, "she's a sweet kid. She doesn't hold grudges."

"Unlike Ryan," Valerie commented.

Sabrina ignored her.

"I have to make it up to her," Sabrina decided. Suddenly, she got an idea. As they entered history class, Sabrina regained a little spring in her step. Even though she was sure she couldn't convince the witch's council to change their mind about giving her a witch student, she was sure she had just come up with the perfect way to make up with Sophie.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Valerie asked as they sat down in the front row.

"No," Sabrina lied. She hated doing it, but she knew it was for the best. Soon she was trying to pay attention to Mrs. Quick's lecture on one of Abraham Lincoln's speeches. As she tried to focus, Sabrina found her mind floating to her mysterious witch student. Who was she? And would they get along? Would Sabrina be able to teach her? Heaving a sigh, Sabrina realized she would have to wait to get the answers when she got home.

****

"Aren't you eating lunch with us?" Harvey asked as they approached the cafeteria doors.

"No. I have something to take care of," Sabrina smiled at him apologetically. "I'll be here tomorrow though. Let me know how mysterious the meat was. Love ya.' With that, she kissed him, turned around and left. Entering a stall in the bathroom, she zapped herself in front of Sophie's elementary school. Going inside, she went into the main office and smiled at the secretary.  
"Sabrina!" Mrs. Pearlson smiled in return. "How nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if Sophie's class had lunch yet."

"They're just finishing up," Mrs. Pearlson replied. "She's about to go out to recess."  
"Great! I need to talk to her. Could you page her, please?"  
"Sure."  
While she waited, Sabrina glanced around the room. She had fond memories of helping out in the office when she was in sixth grade. She turned around when she heard Sophie address Mrs. Pearlson.

"Hi, Mrs. Pearlson. What's up?"

"Hi, honey. There's someone here to see you," Mrs. Pearlson told her. She indicated Sabrina before leaving the two sisters alone.

Sabrina gave Sophie a warm smile. It faded a little when she saw the hurt still in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked, still not meeting her older sister's eyes.

"I wanted to make it up to you for this morning. I didn't mean to say what I did. I wasn't thinking. You know you come first in my life."

"You didn't put me first this morning," Sophie muttered.

"I know. I'm really sorry. Give me a chance to prove it to you."  
"I don't know…" Sophie gazed wearily at her sister.

"Please…" Sabrina frowned. "I couldn't concentrate all morning. All I could think about was how sad you were and I felt bad because I made you feel that way."  
This got Sophie's attention.

"You did?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded.

"Okay," Sophie finally replied.  
"Thank you. I'll be here to pick you up after school. Meet me here at three-fifteen."  
Sophie nodded. She allowed Sabrina to hug her and even hugged back a little. Once she was gone, Sabrina heard a voice from behind her.

"You two will be fine."  
Sabrina turned to find Mrs. Pearlson smiling at her.  
"I know how much you love her. She'll forgive you soon."  
"I hope so," Sabrina replied. With that, she said good-bye to the secretary and left to return to her own school.  
"How did it go?" Harvey asked the moment they met in the hallway.  
"Okay so far,' Sabrina replied. "We're getting there."  
"That's great! By the way, the meat looked like an alien."  
Sabrina managed a smile for him.

****

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of quizzes in Spanish and English and a mini essay in science. Before Sabrina knew it, the last bell had rung. She gathered up her things, said good-bye to Harvey and Jenny, who was leaving for a dentist appointment and headed for Sophie's school. Valerie met her halfway.  
"Hey, where are you going?" she asked, catching up with her.  
"I need to pick Sophie up from school."  
"Can I tag along? I don't wanna go home and face Ryan the prankster."  
"Uh, I kind of promised Sophie we would do something after school just the two of us." Sabrina didn't feel guilty saying this since it was partially true. It was her plan anyway, even if Sophie didn't know it yet.  
""Please?" Valerie asked.

"Okay," Sabrina gave in. "But after I pick her up, we'll walk you home."  
"Sure," Val agreed.

The two talked about this and that on the walk over to the elementary school. Entering the building, Sabrina led the way to the main office. She barely had time to get through the door before a small figure practically attacked her. Thinking Sophie was feeling better, Sabrina hugged her back before picking her up.  
"Hey, Soph! I'm happy to see you too. I have a-" the sudden feeling of something wet landing on her shoulder made the teenage witch stop in mid-sentence. Glancing down at her little sister, she frowned. It was then she realized Sophie was shaking and the wetness on her shirt was tears. "Soph? What's the matter? What happened?"  
Sophie just let out another sob as she continued to cling to her sister.

"Sabrina, what's wrong with her?" Valerie asked frantically.

"Val, give her a chance to tell me," Sabrina said a little harsher than she intended.  
Just then, Sophie's teacher joined them. She smiled when she saw Sabrina, but frowned upon seeing one of her favorite student's in tears.

"Miss Johnson, do you know what got Sophie upset?" Sabrina asked.

Miss Johnson nodded.

"Another student was picking on her," the teacher replied. "I pulled him aside and asked him to stop, but apparently he started up again at recess."  
Sabrina was about to ask what had started it, but she thought she knew.

"I tried to talk to Sophie, but she wouldn't tell me anything. The funny thing is, we can't find Kyle."  
Sabrina glanced down at Sophie in realization at Miss Johnson's words.

"Do you mind if I talk to Sophie alone?" she asked.

"Not at all," Miss Johnson told her.  
"thanks," with that, Sabrina turned to Valerie. "Wait here for us. I'll be right back."  
Valerie nodded.

Sabrina carried Sophie into a nearby classroom and closed the door. She sat down in a chair with her little sister in her lap.

"Soph?" she started.

"Sa…Sabrina, da-don't be mad!" Sophie wailed.

Sabrina sighed. Sophie hardly stuttered unless she was highly upset.

"I'm not mad at you," she assured her. "I'm gonna ask you something and I need the truth."  
Sophie hiccupped before nodding.

"Good girl. Did you take my advice from this morning?"  
Sophie thought for a second before slowly nodding her head. She looked miserable and Sabrina didn't have the heart to scold her. She could see the pain in her eyes and it broke her heart.

"I-I as….asked him to stop, but he didn't listen!" she whimpered.

"You did the right thing," Sabrina assured her. Then realizing what she said, she amended her statement. "I mean asking him to stop was good, not using magic on him. Where is he?"

"In a cage in the science room," Sophie whispered.

"Okay. You know you have to change him back, right?"  
Sophie sighed.

"Do I have to?"  
"Yes," Sabrina let a small smile flicker across her lips. "And after you turn him back, I'm gonna have a little chat with him before we leave."

"He really hurt me," Sophie whispered.

"I know, Soph," Sabrina hugged her close while trying to fight back her own tears. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too," Sophie replied. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."  
"It's okay. I'm sure it won't be the last time. Come on, let's change Kyle back."  
"I don't have to kiss him, do I?" Sophie asked.

Sabrina chuckled despite the situation.

"Soph, you're too much sometimes."  
When they reached the science room, Sophie sighed, but allowed her older sister to set her down. Squaring her shoulders, she pointed her finger at a cage sitting in the corner and concentrated. A few seconds later, a boy a little taller than her was standing in front of them. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What happened?" Kyle Mason sputtered.

Sabrina ignored his question.

"We need to talk," she told him.  
"About what?" he demanded.

"About how you treat people," Sabrina answered. "You need to be nicer to your classmates. Sophie didn't do anything to you. Why did you tease her?"  
Kyle shrugged.

"Would you make fun of her if she couldn't see?" Sabrina asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"No," he whispered.  
"How about if she couldn't walk?"  
"No," he said a little louder.

"I'm glad to hear that. It still doesn't change what you did. You need to apologize to her."  
"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes," Sabrina said firmly.

Kyle sighed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked. "I didn't quite hear you."  
"I'm sorry," Kyle said, raising his voice. "I'm sorry I called you stupid."  
"I forgive you," Sophie said softly. "Please don't tease me anymore."  
Kyle nodded.  
Just then, Mrs. Johnson poked her head in.  
"You found him!" she smiled in relief. "Kyle, your parents are here to pick you up."  
"Okay," he said quietly.

"Think about what I said," Sabrina told him. "If I find out you teased Sophie again, I won't be as nice the next time. And make no mistake, I will find out. Sophie tells me everything."  
"yes ma'am," Kyle replied.

Mrs. Johnson stared at Sabrina in amazement.  
Once Kyle was gone, Sabrina pulled Sophie in for another hug. Kneeling down to her level, she pulled away so that she was looking directly into her little sister's brown eyes.

"You're not stupid. I want you to know that. You're the smartest little girl I know."  
"I know," Sophie assured her. "But it still hurt."  
"You'll feel better soon," Sabrina assured her. "Would an ice cream sundae make you smile?"  
"With sprinkles and peanut butter cups?" Sophie asked.

"Anything you want," Sabrina told her.  
"But Aunt Zelda doesn't like us to eat sweets before dinner," Sophie reminded her.  
"Who says she has to know. Besides, we'll get a small one and split it."  
"Okay!" Sophie smiled a little at her sister. "Thanks, Sabrina."  
"No thanks needed, Soph. I love you. I'll always stand up for you." With that, she took Sophie's hand and led the way back to the office.  
"Is everything okay?" Valerie asked the minute she saw them.  
"Almost," Sabrina replied. "Come on."  
"Wait!" Sophie suddenly announced.

"What's up?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't you have to go home to do that after school project?" she asked, locking eyes with her sister.  
"You're more important. It'll be okay."  
"What after school thing?" Valerie asked.

"It's a family thing," Sabrina explained. With that, she led the way out of the school.

******

By the time Sabrina and Sophie arrived at their house, the sweet smells of Italian food wafted from the kitchen.

"Hmmm!" Sophie breathed. "Aunt Zelda's making pasta and meatballs!"  
"It sure smells like it," Sabrina agreed. She was about to head for the stairs when they were joined by Aunt Zelda. She did not look happy.  
"Sabrina, where were you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago."  
"I had something important to take care of," Sabrina replied.

"More important than meeting your witch student?" her aunt eyed her suspiciously.

Without hesitation, Sabrina answered, "Yes."  
"Would you mind telling me what this important thing was?"  
"I'd rather not say," she replied. "Just trust me."  
Zelda sighed.

"Okay. Fortunately for you, your witch student just arrived. She's upstairs waiting for you. I believe she and Salem were arguing over which Harry Potter book was better."  
Sabrina frowned.  
"You let a complete stranger in my room?" she dashed for the stairs and took them two at a time.  
Zelda just grinned. Turning to see Sophie follow Sabrina up the stairs, she called after her, "How was your day?"  
"It was okay!" Sophie called back. With that, she was gone.

***

Meanwhile, Sabrina had reached the hallway. She couldn't believe her aunts had let a strange witch in her room. What had they been thinking. As she approached her door, she could hear Salem's voice say, "You're crazy if you think book 1 is better. Chamber of Secrets takes the cake."  
As the person answered, all of Sabrina's doubts went completely out the window as realization hit her full on.  
"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. Prisoner of Azkaban was much better."  
Entering her bedroom, Sabrina let out an excited squeal upon seeing who was sitting in her desk chair. Before she could say anything, Sophie spoke first.

"Aunt Gwen!" With that, she flew into the older witch's arms.

"Hey, Sophie! Aw, you're getting' so big! How are you, huh?"  
"Good," she replied. "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too." With that, Gwen set Sophie down upon the ground.

"Gwen!" Sabrina shrieked. "How? I thought I was gonna get some…aww, it's so good to see you!"  
"You too!" Gwen embraced her best friend. "Isn't this exciting? We can hang out every day!"  
"I can't wait," Sabrina assured her. The two friends pulled away and Gwen sat back down in Sabrina's desk chair. "I wonder if my aunts knew about this," Sabrina mused.  
"Probably," Sophie said, sitting on her own bed.  
"I kept my mouth shut for two whole weeks," Salem announced. He gazed expectantly at Sabrina.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Do I at least get a snack?" the cat asked.  
"Fine," with that, Sabrina zapped in a small pizza for her friend. And as she and Gwen started chatting, it felt like they had never been apart. Smiling to herself, Sabrina started rethinking her opinion of mentoring. Maybe this training gig wouldn't be so bad after all…


End file.
